


miracles in december

by pinwheeled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically just, meanie, what au is this even, what is life, why, winter au??? christmas au?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheeled/pseuds/pinwheeled
Summary: Wonwoo loves winter.





	

Wonwoo could never remember himself without a book. He was always buried nose deep in a book, regardless of where he was. He never required the company of his schoolmates like most teenagers desired, nor did he care of what others thought of him.

 

When Wonwoo was fifteen, a bunch of kids laughed in his face, called him a useless nerd, and stepped on his glasses. Wonwoo never felt so helpless, so frustrated and confused, he didn’t even do anything to offend them, why would they pick on him for no reason? It was a cold winter’s day, and he felt so, _so_ lonely, and that was the first time when Wonwoo wished that he could have someone to lean on.

 

“Hey, don’t cry. Your tears will freeze.”

 

Wonwoo looks up from his position on the floor, and sees a pair of legs. Endless legs, then a torso, and Wonwoo has to strain his neck to see the person’s face. _Jeez, how tall is this kid?_ He’s thoroughly embarrassed, eyes puffy and hands shivering, butt numb from the snow he’s sitting on. The stranger squats down in front of him and scoops up a bunch of snow carefully into his palm, before straightening up and reaching a hand out to a very confused Wonwoo. “Get up, unless you want to explain to the doctor that you have to amputate your ass because you decided to fall asleep with your eyes open outside in the snow.”

 

Wonwoo scrambles up with the help of the boy, and when he stands at his full height he realises that the other party is only a few centimetres taller than himself. He mumbles a thanks, and frowns when the boy takes his hand and transfers the snow onto his open palm. “There’s a screw  from your glasses right there, it’s easier not to lose it with this lump of snow.” Wonwoo shoots him a grateful expression, and the boy finally smiles, features relaxing into a cheerful grin, and Wonwoo feels as though winter got a little warmer.

 

“I’m Kim Mingyu, how ‘bout you?”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Wonwoo quickly learns that if he’s known as an ice prince, Mingyu is the sun. He’s cheerful, noisy, sociable, and everything Wonwoo is not. But Mingyu seems to enjoy his company, asking him about the books he reads, and his hobbies and about his family. Wonwoo finds himself talking more than he ever expected himself to, and he also finds that he doesn’t particularly dislike the change.

 

“Tell me a quote. Your favourite one, from that musical.”

 

Mingyu’s head rests on his thigh, his legs dangling off the side of the park bench. Wonwoo knows he doesn’t like winter all that much, but he puts up with it because it’s Wonwoo’s favourite season, and _it gives me an excuse to be clingy with you without you pushing me off a cliff, so I’m not complaining._

 

“To love or have loved, that is enough. Ask nothing further. There is no other pearl to be found in the dark folds of life.”

 

Mingyu hums in satisfaction. In a matter of months, Wonwoo has gotten used to Mingyu’s presence, the taller boy making space for himself in his heart, and they’re mostly inseparable. Wonwoo plays with Mingyu’s hair, admiring the pink dusting his cheeks and lips, making him prettier than usual. Just another reason to love winter. While Mingyu learnt to love winter because of Wonwoo, Wonwoo feels that he’s the one who has found more happiness during the cold season from his new friend. The warmth of Mingyu’s hand in his, sharing (stupid ideas such as) ice cream (at sub-zero temperatures), feeling Mingyu’s breath on his neck as they huddle together waiting for the bus to school. Wonwoo has an ever growing list of _things I like about winter_ ever since Mingyu stepped into his life. When he thought he had lost everything along with his only pair of spectacles, Santa dropped a tall, dorky Christmas miracle by his side.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

With every passing Christmas, the two of them mature a little, grow a little, and soon Wonwoo is the attractive, mysterious top student in high school, while Mingyu transforms into a handsome, charming student councillor that the entire school fawns over. Along the way, they find new friends, but whenever the weather gets a little too chilly, Mingyu is always the one Wonwoo wanders to, Mingyu is always the one to warm Wonwoo’s heart. From skating at the ice rink in the park to hot chocolate while cramming for exams in the cafe round the corner, many things have changed but the one thing that remains constant is Kim Mingyu, and Wonwoo wouldn’t ask for anything else on Christmas Eve.

 

But Mingyu, whose smile is brighter than the sun, has a different story.

 

In the third year of college, after what feels like an eternity of being best friends, inseparable companions, Mingyu decides that maybe, he’s more suited for the summer.

 

“This is Seokmin, Seokmin this is Wonwoo.”

 

They exchange polite greetings, and Wonwoo finds Seokmin to be as bright and cheerful as Mingyu is. When they're sitting side by side, they look like they’re shining, and Wonwoo feels like his winter is melting a little in their presence. Seokmin mirrors Mingyu in a way he never could, and Wonwoo feels a pang in his chest, wishing that he’s just overthinking.

 

The next semester, Mingyu announces that he’s going for an exchange programme with Seokmin.

 

“Six months? That’s awfully long,” Wonwoo mumbles, the thought of spending winter without his best friend clouding his mind. Ever since meeting Mingyu, there hasn’t been a single winter that he’s been alone. “Just till after winter break! Don’t miss me too much, hyung, your tears will freeze.”

 

That December, Wonwoo hates winter.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

After sending Mingyu off at the airport, there’s been an undeniable change in their relationship. Wonwoo becomes more reserved, feeling that now-familiar pang in his heart whenever Mingyu talks about his day (which mostly included Seokmin), and the words they exchange are colder. Wonwoo thinks that cold words don’t suit a warm boy like Mingyu, and maybe, in the first place, an ice prince like Wonwoo never suited a guy like Mingyu. Wonwoo steels his heart with a coat of ice, numbs himself with the help of the cold weather and the lack of _his_ sunshine.

 

It’s been four months now, and nearing the end of December. Wonwoo tilts his head up to catch a snowflake on his tongue as he waits impatiently for the bells to chime at midnight. This year, he doesn’t know what to wish for anymore. Out of boredom, he tunes in to the radio, hoping to hear some Christmas carols to lighten his spirits.

 

“Greetings from Andromeda, this is DJ Hoshi-” “and DJ Boo, it’s an exciting night isn’t it, Christmas Eve! What is your wish for this year, Hoshi?” “I hope I can open a dance studio to teach little kids,” Hoshi replies. Wonwoo is about to switch channels because his heart aches at the thought of wishes that couldn’t be granted, when the DJ announces that listeners can submit their own messages and wishes. He’s starting to lose interest when he hears DJ Boo call in the fifth submission, and his blood runs cold.

 

“And now we have a message from listener 406, uhm, Kim Mingyu?”

 

“Oh, hello? Uhmmmmm, is it alright if I like, sing something.”

 

“Yes! Of course, Sing whatever you’d like, if my ears bleed I’ll just call in another listener,” one of the DJs joke. Wonwoo’s lip trembles, remembering Mingyu’s smooth voice, and mentally cursing the DJ for insulting his best friend’s singing when he hasn’t even started.

 

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, forgive me if you may,_

 

_I’ve made a grave mistake to you of which I have to pay,_

 

_Jingle bells Jingle bells, with you I wish to stay,_

 

_Wonwoo hyung, will you come back to me this Christmas day?_

 

He freezes, feelings that he’s been bottling up threatening to spill over, when he hears the voice he’s been yearning for.

 

“Hyung, don’t cry, your tears will freeze.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Only when they’re wrapped in blankets on Wonwoo’s couch does Mingyu speak.

 

“Honestly, I was looking for a spark. After being with you for so long, I thought I fell out of love when I stopped feeling the butterflies in my stomach. When I met Seokmin, it was like something reignited my feelings. But only later I realised that he could never be you. I wandered off, searching for something new, when all my heart wanted was to be home, and that’s wherever you are. You say you’re not a warm person, but without you I’ve never felt a colder winter.”

 

Wonwoo buries his face in Mingyu’s neck, overcome with emotions. Mingyu wraps an arm around his waist, and leans in to his ear, hot breath ghosting against his skin.

 

“I’ve missed you, hyung.”

 

In the midst of their confessions and apologies, somehow Mingyu’s lips found Wonwoo’s, and it felt so right, so perfect, and Wonwoo didn’t feel an butterflies in his stomach either, but Mingyu tasted like peppermint, and chocolate, and home.

 

That night, Wonwoo thanked Santa once again for his winter miracle, and added the feeling of Mingyu’s warm lips on his onto his list of _things I like about winter._

 

While Mingyu used to be a blazing fire melting down the ice around Wonwoo, he grew to become the soft flame that warmed Wonwoo’s heart, especially on winter nights where their bodies pressed flushed against each other under the blankets, cold fingers intertwined and sweet nothings whispered in each other’s ears. That Christmas, Mingyu returns home to Wonwoo’s side, and Wonwoo finds his home in Mingyu’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> helllooooo what am i doing??????? with my life?????? I've been having lots of Christmas feels recently so here's a Christmas AU of sorts I'm sorry for this lump of writing I can't deal with myself either


End file.
